Superman vs Spiderman
Superman vs Spiderman is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighteenth OMM. Description DC vs Marvel! I grew up with two great heroes: And now I'm gonna make them fight because I'm mean! Which one walks away victorious? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Metropolis (DC) Spiderman stood atop a roof, watching as the cars passed by. "Excuse me." someone asked, making him leap out of his skin. "Oh. Erm. Hello. You must be Superman, huh?" Spiderman said. He then glanced at the S on Superman's chest. "Yeah, that'd be you." he added. Superman stood proudly. "It never looks good for the kid in the mask to be stood on the roof of a bank." Spiderman looked down. "Yeah, I know, but I really wanted to challenge you." Superman paused. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, floating in the air. "Of course!" replied Spiderman, as he slung a web at Superman. The Kryptonian scorched it with Heat Vision. "I guess I have little choice then." Enter the heat of battle! Fight! ''' Superman then went for a flying punch, but Spiderman leapt back and began firing off web after web. Superman began to slow down, stopping as he was soon completely webbed up. As he began tearing himself free from the webs, Spiderman delivered a swinging kick with great power, sending the alien hero flying. Superman regained control of his flight though, and then he focused a Heat Vision down on Spidey's location. Spiderman leapt up in evasion, but was taken out by a flying tackle from the Kryptonian. Quickly webbing himself to another roof, Spiderman looked to create separation. Turns out, Superman wanted none of that, and rushed him down, punching him into the street. Spiderman used his web to grab a nearby bin, whacking it on Superman's head. Ineffective. Huh. Okay, so Spiderman grabbed a car instead, dragging it towards Superman, who blocked it with his strength and placed it aside. Spiderman swung in, and began kicking and punching Kal, unsettling him. Spiderman then built momentum up on a swing, and delivered a swooping kick to the Kryptonian's gut. Spiderman then webbed over Superman's eyes, and jumped on his back, dragging him upwards and battering his head on a flag pole. But Superman simply Heat Visioned his way through the webs, and axe handled Spiderman through a car roof. Woozily, Spiderman got to his feet, so Superman simply shoved him over with Frost Breath. Spiderman hit his head on the ground, hard, and Superman lifted the body in the air, throwing him to the floor and knocking him out. '''KO! When Spiderman woke up, he was back home. With a letter to his side. "Get well soon, Spiderman. Keep up the good work. Regards, Superman." he read aloud. "Yeah... Of course I will!" Conclusion This melee's winner is: Superman!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:2019 Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Male-only battles Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Alien' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comic book' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees